


I Get You

by prettypheromoans



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Post Season 4, Suicide mention, death mention, i know im late shut up, klance, klance hug, lance pov, not really a resolution, pining lance, this has been sitting in my notes for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Lance and Keith Talk™ and Hug™ about Keith’s ‘suicide attempt’ at the end of season four





	I Get You

“Keith,”

”Lance.” Keith says, effectively shutting him up. “I know what you’re going to say.”

”Do you?”

”Yes. You’re going to tell me that what I did was stupid. But it wasn’t stupid. It-“

”Actually, no, that wasn’t what I was going to say at all.”

”It wasn’t?”

”No. What I was going to say was that I thought you were making the right decision. Or at least, the best decision.”

”Oh.” Keith says blankly, but Lance has learned how to read between the lines. He realizes that Keith must think Lance means he wouldn’t care if he died. Lance would laugh at that internally if he weren’t in such a rush to correct himself.

”Not like that! What I meant to say was, I get it, you know? I would have done the same thing. Not that I don’t care about you, because I do. I really, really do,” Lance swallows. In any other situation, he would never have admitted it, for fear of the nature of that care being discovered, but these were... extrenuating circumstances. “But logically, yeah. That was... the sacrifice you needed to make. That’s the sacrifice any of us would have needed to make.”

The tension drops from Keith’s shoulders, and suddenly he looks so, so tired. “That... means a lot to me, Lance. You’re the first person to understand.” He sighs again, his shoulders dropping even lower. “So far Shiro, Matt, and Allura have all managed to get ahold of me and tell me how stupid that was, as if they all wouldn’t have done the same thing. It’s nice to know that someone can actually admit that.”

Lance watches him carefully as he takes a small breath. “I don’t want to die, Lance.”

That manages to draw a small, satirical huff out of the blue paladin. “Okay, so I know I just said that whole thing about agreeing with your choice and all, but it’s actually a relief to hear you say that,” Lance smiles and chances a touch at Keith’s shoulder. “We’ve all been worried about you, man. I don’t know what kind of stuff they’ve been shoving in your head hole at the Blade, but I know that it can’t be good. All that stuff about self-sacrifice and whatever... I was worried it was getting to you. We all were.”

Keith somehow manages to look even more serious then he did before. Lowering his tone, he says, “You know what? I fucking hate that about the Blade. They’re all so willing to throw their lives away at the drop of a hat, and usually not even for a good reason.” And Lance doesn’t know exactly what to say to that, so he just gives a silent nod. Keith sighs again. Lance wonders how tired he must be to be sighing so much. “I’m getting so sick of their bullshit, honestly. But more than that I guess I’m just really shaken up from watching so many people die.”

For the first time, Lance sees his face crack a little, as if he might cry. Keith looks back up at Lance, staring at him with his purple eyes worked into resembling something like a puppy-dog face. “Can I...?”

Keith doesn’t continue. If there’s one thing Lance has learned about Keith, it’s that he’s not good with words. What had just come out of his mouth a moment before was honestly a considerable feat for him in Lance’s book. And to his own credit, Lance has gotten pretty good at figuring out what he’s trying to say when he can’t quite find the words, but he’s gonna need Keith to be a bit more forthcoming than that. “Can you...?”

Keith makes a sound somewhere between a sigh and a huff. He places his hand over Lance’s, which is still on his shoulder. “Can I hug you. I want to hug you.” Keith manages to make those two sentences sound as dry as the Sahara, but they still send a flutter through Lance’s chest. He can’t help but break into a grin as he pulls Keith into his arms, using his slight height advantage to hide it in Keith’s hair. Keith is stiff for a long moment, but Lance feels the catharticism work its way through his muscles until he relaxes against Lance until he’s sagging into him, letting him support all the body mass he’s too tired to. Lance gladly accepts the gauntlet of being his stability for the time being and spends all the brain power that is not currently in la-la land over hugging Keith on making sure they stay upright. Lance feels it in his own chest how deeply he breathes against him.

They stay like that for a while while Keith regains himself.

Hardly aware he’s even doing it, Lance begins to trail a hand up to cradle Keith’s head. _Huh. I didn’t mean to put that there,_ he thinks to himself.  _But since I’m already here..._

Tentatively, he begins to poke his fingers through Keith’s hair. Shuddering out a breath, he lets his fingers start to comb through. It’s not terribly tangled, but there’s still some resistance. After a few strokes, Keith’s locks are pliant and soft in his hands.

“What - what are you doing, Lance?”

Lance only hums in response, too embarrassed to verbalize exactly what he’s doing and why he’s doing it.

“You’re - you’re touching my hair.”

Lance makes a vaguely confirming noise, hoping Keith doesn’t notice the added warmth of his cheeks beginning to flush.

“I thought you hated my hair,” Keith says softly, and Lance can’t help but let out a soft snort at that.

“Yeah, well, turns out I hate it more when it’s halfway across the galaxy.” For a long moment, neither of them speak again. Lance supposes Keith is still processing exactly what he said. “Keith, I’d... I’d really like it if you stayed. I miss you,” Lance sighs, pulling away slightly so he can look him in the eyes. It hits him then that _Keith Kogane is in his arms_ , and has been for a while. The thought makes him a little lightheaded. Lance figures he can probably see the pink dusting his cheeks like this, but then again, he can see the pink on Keith’s, too.

Keith doesn’t answer. Lance doesn’t really expect him to, anyways; The decision to remain with Team Voltron or go back to the Blade of Marmora is a big one. Lance just wanted to put his two cents in. He squeezes Keith’s side a bit with the hand he still had wrapped around his waist, and Keith steps forward again, tucking his head under Lance’s, holding him tight.

“Keep doing that, please,” Keith mumbles into Lance’s neck, and the warm breath against his collarbone makes him shiver.

“Doing what?”

“...Touching my hair.”

Lance smirks. “Oh,” and continues to thread his fingers through the strands. He can’t help but press his mouth down onto the top of Keith’s head, not quite a kiss, but not _not_  a kiss, either. He hopes Keith gets the message.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah I don’t like to resolve my fics. Also, season five is out, and this is supposed to take place directly after season four.  
> w a t e r m y c r o p s with them COMMENTS y’all


End file.
